prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Contraband
Contraband are the objects that prisoners smuggle into prison or obtain inside the prison. Each prisoner can only carry one thing at a time, he will always carry it with him but may decide to hide it, usually in the prisoners cell in a bed, toilet, shower or bookshelf. There are four types of contraband. #Weapons - Used for attacking prisoners and staff. #Tools - Used for multiple reasons including tunneling, destruction. #Narcotics - Used for pleasure. #Luxuries - Used for pleasure. There are two traits of contraband, making it detectable. #Metal - Detectable by Metal Detector. #Smelly - Detectable by Dog Handler. When a prisoner with contraband goes through a metal detector, it will set off an alarm and a guard will search that prisoner automatically. Alternatively, you can search any prisoner for a contraband by left-clicking and then selecting "Search", or you could also trigger a shakedown and search the entire prison. If contraband is found, the prisoner will be escorted to a solitary cell or to his cell for lockdown depending on your punishment settings. You can change your punishment settings in the Policy tab in the Menu. Contraband can be seen in the intelligence overview at the bottom of the screen. Almost all contraband can be smuggled in. Contraband arrives to the prison in numerous ways: 1. Prisoners can arrive with contraband when they first come to your prison. 2. Contraband can be smuggled in by family in visitation. 3. During visitation and phone calls prisoners can arrange for delivery of contraband in boxes or to be thrown over an outside wall. Prisoners retrieve their contraband from the delivery or wall throw during freetime or worktime if there is no guard nearby the contraband. 3a. Crate delivery. It is beneficial to have a dog patrol the delivery area and bottlenecking all delivery boxes to be carried through a metal detector. This will catch some contraband. 3b. Wall throw. Contraband can be thrown over the outermost wall or fence but only up to a 10 block range. If possible have this range filled with buildings or marked as staff only. 4. Weapons and Tools can be taken from work areas including the Kitchen, Workshop, and Cleaning Cupboard. Having a metal detector at every exit of a kitchen and workshop will catch some of it. 5. Many things can be stolen from storage, office, security, and armory. All should be walled off set to staff only in the Deployment tab. As of alpha 23 prisoners may now consume their contraband (drugs or alcohol) and become intoxicated. Guards (especially dogs) may detect this behavior and it can be punished through policy settings (such as sending them to lockdown to sleep it off and keep them from getting into drunken brawls or ordering his cell searched for other contraband.) As of Alpha 28 the canteen is no longer a source of contraband. This makes sense because most modern prisons use plastic utensils which are not as useful as tools or weapons. The canteen can still be a good location to to search your prisoners with metal detectors and dogs because they will be going there anyway. Some contraband is not listed please contribute. List of Contraband Notes The in game intelligence screen does not specify Batons as metal nor keys as weapons. Keys can be held by prisoners while they fight but that does not make them a weapon. The guard outfit is not yet offically contraband. Category:Reports